Masters of Eternia (a mighty he-man)
by Tre-Harr
Summary: An idea that needs building on; a plot-line laying out my plans for a new take on MOTU; a battle to save Eternia, Prince Adam chosen to be their champion their knight to stand in battle against Keldor. In the armour of the ancestors will he have what it takes. I write for fun and ask read this with a new take in mind r/r be nice and enjoy my take


**Masters of Eternia**

"I am Prince Adam the son of King Randor of Eternia; I stand high on the thick stone walls of the royal palace looking out across my father's kingdom of Eternia.

My father the king is a great and out standing king, the people of Eternia see him as a noble figure; always steadfast, wise and never wavering; and we because of him stand in a time of great peace and posterity.

One day in my future I will become king, taking his place on the thrown. My father and his trusted soldier Duncan know this and have great hopes for me. I have been taught the ways of a good ruler; ruling with a kind heart and a just hand. And they have shown me the history of Eternia.

Evil forces have their own goals to gain power over Eternia; I have been chosen to stop their threats to Eternia by our wise one Teela'Na and to protect the sacred texts of Castle Griogair.

I have been bestowed the armour and sword of Dagna in hopes of brining a new dawn to Eternia; I hope I have the power...

I stand as part of the Masters of Eternia and together we stand ready to protect the kingdom of Eternia, my father's rule and what we hold dear from the forces of darkness Keldor. I fully understand that the future lies in my hands."

**Royal's of Eternia-**

**Adam Randor**

Status: -Prince of Eternia. Nationality: -Eternian. Age: -21.

Weapons and Armour: -Dagur suit of armour and sword.

Known Relatives: -Orim (father,) Marlena (mother) and Adora (sister.)

**Adora Randor**

Status: -Princesses of Eternia. Nationality: -Eternian.

Weapons and Armour: -Eira suit of armour and sword.

Known Relatives: - Orim (father,) Marlena (mother) and Adam (brother)

**Orim Randor**

Status: -King of Eternia. Nationality: -Eternian.

Known Relatives: -Merit (father, deceased) Marlena (wife,) Adam (son) and Adora (daughter.)

**Marlena Randor**

Status: -Queen of Eternia. Nationality: -Eternian.

Known Relatives: -Orim (husband,) Adam (son) and Adora (daughter.)

**Raenius**

Status: -Orim's advisor.

**Teela'Na**

Status: -Keeper of Castle Giogair.

**Zoar**

Species: -Male Falcon. Status: -Teela'Na's falcon.

**Masters of the royal guard-**

**Duncan Morgan**

Status: -Captain of the Eternian guard. Nationality: -Eternian. Weapon: -Club.

Know Relatives: -Sarah (wife,) Evelyn (daughter) and Teela (daughter.)

**Teela Morgan**

Status: -Soldier in the Eternian army. Nationality: -Eternian.

Weapons: -Kaoall battle-staff, a weapon once carried into battle by the warriors of the Serpent.

Known Relatives: -Duncan (father,) Sarah (mother) and Evelyn (sister.)

**Malcom**

Status: -Soldier in the Eternian army. Nationality: -Eternian. Weapon: -Silver Armoured Gauntlet.

Known Relatives: -Andrew (son) and Andra (wife.)

**Dekker**

Status: -Former Commander of the Eternian army. Nationality: -Eternian.

**Krass**

Status: -Soldier in the Eternian army. Nationality: -Eternian. Weapon: -Battle-Axe.

**Jaxton**

Status: -Soldier in the Eternian army. Nationality: -Eternian.

**Orius**

Status: -Soldier in the Eternian army. Nationality: -Eternian.

Known Relatives: -Sophie (wife.)

**Andra**

Status: -Soldier in the Eternian army. Nationality: -Eternian. Weapon: -Mace and Rapier.

Known Relatives: -Andrew (son) and Malcom (husband.)

**Kartor**

Status: -Soldier in the Eternian army (deceased.) Nationality: -Eternian.

**Ritter ****Kylax** (blade)

Status: -Former soldier in the Eternian army. Nationality: -Eternian. Weapon: -Sword.

**Chopper**

Status: -Former soldier in the Eternian army. Nationality: -Eternian.

Weapon: -Golden Armoured Gauntlet.

**Masters of the S****koltr****\- **

**Keldor Miro**

Nationality: -Eternian. Age: -21. Weapson: -Gunnora (wary in battle)-ram staff.

**Evelyn Morgan**

Nationality: -Eternian. Weapons: -Kappi Staff (warrior.)

Known Relatives: -Duncan (father,) Sarah (mother) and Teela (sister.)

**Raqquill Rqazz**

Status: -Beast-Hunter. Weapon: -Mace.

**Kronis**

Status: -Former soldier, wanted outlaw.

Weapons and Armour: -Hook-cut and Connect Cannon.

Kronis wears a dark body-armour and helmet. In battle Kronis chooses to paint his face with traditional Eternian marking, something Keldor is willing to over look as Kronis fight on his orders.

**Rexin**

Weapon: -Armed with a sword, trident and wide net.

Known Relatives: -Rayard (father, deceased.)

**Torrant Krazut**

Status: -Former Warrior of the Parrclash Valley. Weapon: -Spear.

Known Relatives: -Ceratus Kraut (brother.)

-Tuyet the last great queen of the Conceals; had sent her warrior's into battle with the Eternians. The Conceals were once a race of mask makers. A warrior's mask would be lost in the fields of battle.

-Two children are born within days of each other; one a prince on the 18th Eunj and the other a pauper. Teela'Na blessed the prince on his birth; the lady of Castle Griogair. The watcher is recognised for her loyalty, courage and wisdom.

Sarah the healer blesses the other birth as Keldor's mother dies and he's forced to live with his grandmother after his father walks away.

-Like any royal child much is expected of Adam, as he will be the future king of Eternia. Adam's father requested that Duncan began training the prince in combat and weaponry, so Adam could become the finest. "You Duncan have served me well I could not have asked for a better captain these past few years, your soul duty as been to protect me, but now dear Duncan I ask of you to pass your duty of protection to son Adam."

-Adam would also need to learn the history of Eternia and Raenius the king's advisor would serve as his teacher. Under the watchful eye of the advisor Adam would spend his time in the palace library studying.

-Sarah would take kindly to Keldor and would bring him to their household. Through her kindness Adam and Keldor would become good friends and the two boys at 16 started their training together; under the guidance of Duncan and Sergeant Malcom. One day Keldor hopes to be like Duncan the captain of Eternia. Duncan was pleased at the positive influence Keldor was having on the growing prince.

-Adam and Keldor trained alongside other nobles; Krass a large and stocky warrior, who stood proudly wearing his family's ancient armour. Jaxton who trains well wanting to become a royal guardsman; he shows himself to be a brave champion of Eternian and an expert in hand-to-hand combat and weaponry. Orius trains alongside Adam; they are close friends as they share a love for the sword. Kartor also stands with Adam in training, Kartor shows promise in weaponry.

Ritter takes pride in wearing his full Eternian battle-armour; he looks up to Duncan and Malcom and searches for their views and appraisal. Kartor becomes a close friend with Ritter. Chopper is a young noble training to be a great soldier; he soon gains great skill in martial arts.

-Adam trains harder than most students due to the need to prove himself to his father; always speaking with Duncan and Malcom after training. Some like Ritter however never truly saw eye to eye with Adam; seeing the prince as weak and easy to take down. Duncan also saw his personal disliking for the young prince and feared that if the two would come together Adam would actually be out skilled. Malcom actually thought it would be beneficial for Adam to square off against Ritter. In time Adam stood up to Ritter and gained the victory; Malcom was actually rather pleased to see Adam win. Kartor comes in to help Ritter up. "Get off of me you fool... I don't need help from anyone... You may have gotten lucky this time Adam, but my blade will not grow blunt in the palace."

-Adam's parents announce that they are pregnant to Eternia; a 9 months later Adora is born, again the palace is open to the rulers and the people of Eternia and Teela'Na blesses the royal birth.

-As her father trained the prince Teela would often spend time with Adam in the palace grounds. Teela just like her father would take an interest in combat and weapons, and on her 16th birthday started training to be an Eternian soldier alongside Andra. Whereas Evelyn would follow in her mother's footsteps to be a healer. Adam would start to have feelings for Teela and Evelyn would start to have feelings for Keldor. Andra became a close friend to Teela, as they trained alongside each other in the academy.

-Sarah had gotten ill and sadly past away. Sarah's last words to Duncan were; "Please take good care of our daughters."

Duncan complied, "They will my love I truly promise you that; I will watch out for them all no matter what their paths!" Duncan recalled to Teela the first day they met; this was over heard by Keldor.

-Raqquill a beast-hunter was seen in Eternia. Raenius comes to warn Randor that Raqquill as been spotted in Eternia.

Raqquill is a roaming hunter from the outer plains of Eternia, for him there is no better feeling than being covered in the beasts of his kill. Raqquill hunts down and captures a Bjarian; Adam is there at the right time to save the young male beast-cat.

Adam came face to face with the beast-hunter; Raqquill bangs on his red protective chest battle-plate; the hunter also wore red shoulder plates and armour on his lower legs. "Oh what a killing; the blood of a prince nothing would be sweeter!"

Adam watched as the hunter licked his lips. "You can't take the life of the prince; I am Adam the son of Randor?"

"You took from me boy; that Bjarian was mine after all! A take for a take you must understand that!"

"My father knows full well that you are here in Eternia Raqquill, it would be in your best interest to let me go and leave now."

"What type of hunter would I be if leave without a kill, what stories would I be able to tell; one beaten by a mere boy prince,' the hunter shook his head and went for his knife. 'No that does not rest well with me at all, now a story about the end of a prince that would gain me some standing!"

Teela'Na sensed this danger and sent Zoar to lead Duncan to Adam's safety. Duncan is a man of tradition and believed wholeheartedly in the great power of the winged watcher of Griogair; he quickly followed Zoar to Adam's location. Raqquill is taken prisoner for attacking the prince.

-Teela concentrated hard on her studies and rose through the ranks of the cadets; her bravery was rewarded by the king.

-Adam and Keldor's friendship is pulled to breaking point and Keldor leaves the palace, but soon returns with a Conceal mask. As he placed the ancient mask to his face that night the mask gives him power and a thirst for might.

Teela'Na feels the power of the Conceal mask flow through Keldor.

Keldor felt banished by the guards of Eternia, when alone in his room he from time to time would turn his head to the holster, which had the mask inside. He felt it's pull it's calling, but knew he couldn't held it yet. '_How can I wear the mask if don't truly know all about it... There are hidden truths and unneeded tales._'

Back in his room, his mind racing with the knowledge he found and freely wear the mask more and more and as now chosen a path to overthrow the king. Evelyn was at first fearful of the mask; but soon saw the new might in her man and liked it.

-Keldor comes to visit the hunter Raqquill and asks him, "Great beast hunter this is no place for one as you! I wish to see you free from this cage."

"And that means you want something from me in return?"

"Only for you him to follow me Raqquill, be my follower my fighter and you will never be caged again."

"If that is so Keldor then you've gotta yourself a deal."

Raqquill states that Keldor would be able to find those in Eternia that would be willing to see the end of Randor's rule.

-Under the cover of darkness Keldor travels throughout Eternia to locate the outlaws and outcasts that Raqquill knows would help him

-Kronis; all Raqquill had told Keldor about this outlaw was that he had once trained alongside the likes of Molcom, becoming a solder of Eternia and that Kronis put himself in danger and lost his right arm to save the king. Thinking he had no life or future he left his rank, Kronis creates a new weapon arm, iron helmet and body-armour.

Kronis became an outlaw and now he is wanted on 53 charges and is chased by Randor's guardsman. Kronis hides in the scrap lands of Ingvarr.

-Raxin, Raqquill informed Keldor that "he is the son of Grain; the head of the fishing tribe Runi, and that he would be willing to follow Keldor." "Find him Keldor and you'll have a good fighter and soldier at your side, an equal match to any of the soldier's of Enteria."

Due to the fact that for all these years his father and his tribe had been forgotten by the ruling Eterians. The first thing Keldor noticed was Raxin's green eyes, then his muscular build and then his height. He wears yellow shell chest armour. He also wears orange trunks and wears yellow gloves and ankles.

-Torrant; the hunter had told Keldor that Torrant is a soldier to Chief Kanye of the Parrclash Valley; he had betrayed his orders for that of his family and was banished by the chief Kanye and that he is never welcome back by his tribe.

Torrant stood before Keldor; he still follows his kin's traditions covering himself with green paint when entering into battle; he was ready and willing to follow; Keldor knew that he could use him as a strong and powerful outland warrior.

-Keldor as now gathered around him an army the Masters of Skoltr, fellow outcasts and warriors to his quest; all he feels are capable of leading him to toppling Randor and obtaining what he believes is now rightfully his.

-Through love and hate; those even close to the palace would be willing to stand with him; Evelyn and Ritter; willingly left the palace to serve Keldor.

-The group had gathered in the ruins of Zalesia. "Soon we will march on the palace; force Randor and his insignificant son down to their knees."

"Oh it will be a greatest of days indeed..." grunted Raqquill.

"I will rule you all well; that my allies I promise you!"

-As he knew that he was going to stand by Keldor and aid him in his fight to topple Randor Ritter approached Kartor in the hopes of having more in the palace to aid him. He asked him to do the same; Kartor however turned him down and wasting no time Ritter attacked his former friend. Malcom finds the dead body of Kartor and the palace is put on high alert.

-Keldor wreaks havoc at the Royal Palace sending in Evelyn, Raqquill, Kronis, Raxin and Torrant to do is damage. The soldiers of Eternia used all their skills as warriors to hold off Keldor's army.

Kronis is the first soldier of Keldor's to go forth to attack the royal palace; he maybe bold, but very coarse, picking his targets carefully and taking them out fast.

Teela and her father's life's were changed forever when Evelyn shockingly left the kingdom and joined Keldor.

-Malcom stands in charge of the soldiers and battle tanks on the front line; the sergeant comes face to face with Ritter. The sergeant told the soldier his order's, but Ritter merely waited for Malcom to turn his back on him before striking the sergeant in the back. "Come now sergeant you knew that something like this would happen in the end!"

"Look don't care about my feelings; just live with the fact you let yourself down!"

"You placed me up there with the greats; I know you viewed me better than our fair prince!"

"Yes that I did, but I see that I was wrong... Adam is a better man than you'll ever be a true future king; your true colours are not what I taught you. But know this Ritter a teacher never gives away all his knowledge and skill."

-Teela'Na the guardian of castle Griogair sends out her hawk once again for Adam. Duncan sees Zoar in the skies above the palace; Teela noticed that her father had taken Adam away from the battle field.

-Duncan took Adam deep past the Evergreen forest and brought him to the legendary Castle Griogair; as Teela'Na wishes to help save the kingdom. "I have been the lady of this fine castle from the very first brick and oh how I've watched this world grow... I did however wish that this day would never come; that someone would have to wear this armour once again!' Teela'Na gave Adam the ancient armour and sword. 'I feel that it is time, only you Adam can stop Keldor... Only your might and skill can stop him and save Eternia." Adam emerges with the Dagna armour to protect Eternia from the forces of Keldor.

-Chopper stands in battle alongside Adam and Duncan, but he breaks rank and goes after Ritter. Kronis fires at the Eternian soldier trapping him under rubble; to his surprise he is actually saved by Keldor. In gratitude he now aids Keldor in battle standing alongside Ritter; it is Ritter who as Chopper to stay at Snake Mountain as he at first distrusts Keldor's true means.

-Duncan alongside Jaxton and Orius create a number of vehicles and weaponry to aid Adam and the Masters in battle against the Masters of Skoltr.

Krass stands ready by Adam's side in battle to protect Eternia; becoming a core member of the Masters of Eternia.

Jaxton takes his duties very seriously indeed standing alongside Adam and Duncan in battle.

Teela often scouted the borders of Eternia for signs of lurking threats; she became a definitive member of the Masters.


End file.
